custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go to the Toy "R" Us with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Go to the Library with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 12, 1994. This was a semi-remake of Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids to the Allen Public Library to look at books about fairy tales. Also, BJ announces that Baby Bop is getting a surprise for Yoshi. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Mrs. Stevens *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Tosha *Michael *Liam *Adam *Luci Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? (Preformed by Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #I Just Can't Wait (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Land of Make-Believe (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Allen Public Library (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Library (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Once Upon a Time (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #John Jacob Jingerhemier Schmidt (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Books are Fun! (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Bears Went Over the Mountain (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop and Luci) #Are You Sleeping? (Preformed by Shawn, Tosha, Adam, and Baby Bop) #I Love to Read (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Everyone is Special (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #It's Good to Be Home (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) End Credit Music #The Allen Public Library Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Filming for this episode began in September 5, 1994 and ended in September 8, 1994. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the new material of "Barney Songs". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in the new material of "Barney Songs". *The end credit music is the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was mixed with an 1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *The version of Why? uses a mix of arrangements from "Easy Breezy Day" and a 1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and different vocals from 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "I Just Can't Wait" uses the same arrangements from "Is Everybody Happy?" and vocals from 1995 Season 3 episodes (sung by Baby Bop). *The version of "The Land of Make-Believe" uses the same arrangements from "Once a Pond a Time" and the same vocals from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album, except Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1995 voices. *The version of "The Allen Public Library" uses the same arrangements (as Camp WannaRunnaRound) from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "The Library" uses a mix of arrangements from Season 5 and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (except BJ, Baby Bop and the kids' vocals are added, and Kathy's vocals are omitted). *The version of "Once Upon a Time" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Once Upon a Time", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Stella's vocals are replaced with Mrs. Stevens, and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Once Upon a Time", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Stella's vocals are replaced with Mrs. Stevens, and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of Books are Fun uses a mix of arrangements from "Oh, Brother! She's My Sister!" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of The Bears Went Over the Mountain uses the same arrangements from "Once Upon a Time" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes (preformed by BJ, Baby Bop and Luci). *The version of Are You Sleeping? uses the same arrangements from "Once Upon a Time" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of I Love to Read uses a mix of arrangements from "Let's Play School" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of If You're Happy and You Know It uses the same arrangements from "A Day at the Park with Barney" and vocals from different 1994-1995 Season 3 home viceos. *The version of And the Green Grass Grows All Around uses a mix of arrangements from "Tree Mendous Trees" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillip arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 home videos. *The version of Senses Song uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of Just Imagine uses a mix of arrangements from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "Everyone is Special" uses the same arrangements from "Season 4" and the same vocals from "Barney Live! In New York City". *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses the same arrangements (for "Castles So High") from "Once Upon a Time" (except the first few seconds of the second verse are cut off) and the same vocals from the "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album (except BJ's vocals are added). *Camp WannaRunnaRound's version uses a mix of Barney's vocals from "Barney In Outer Space" (high-pitched), except they are mixed with Barney's 1994-1995 voice, and "Season 2" (low-pitched), except they are mixed with Barney's 1994-1995 voice, BJ's vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched), except they are mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except they are mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched), and "Season 3", and kids' vocals from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" (Pitch -2, same speed as Season 4's version) and "Barney In Outer Space" (high-pitched). *After the Barney Theme Song, when Michael arrives through the gate door and greets the other kids, the music from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" (when Chip, Ashley and Maria wonder what Robert's up to) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *When the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave through the gate door, the music from "First Day of School" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, then the Barney doll (with a "I love school" sticker that Baby Bop gave him) winks) is used, except it is mixed with a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school playground and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *This is the second time the musical arrangements are done by Joe Phillips. *When Michael says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is Chip's from "Barney's Adventure Bus", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice. *When the rest of the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Shopping For A Surprise". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Room For Everyone". *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and Having Tens of Fun!". *Liam wears different clothes in Kids For Character. *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "BJ's New Friend". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Let's Go Places with Barney!". *The end credit font is the same as the 1991 Backyard Gang videos. End Credits *Excutive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach & Dennis Deshazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Producer: Linda Houston *Director: Bruce Deck *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Producer Designer: Jess Nelson *Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Lyricists/Composers: Phil Parker *Musical Director: Joe Phillips Soundlex Flordia Inc *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. & Margie Larson, M.Ed. *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Cast: *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers *Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz *B.J's Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Mr. Stevens: Leslie Alexander *Shawn: John David Bennett *Carlos: Corey Lopez *Min: Pia Manalo *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Michael: Brian Eppes *Luci: Leah Gloria *Liam: Jason Lee *Adam: Alexander Jihn "Let's Go to the Library with Barney" Previews 1994 Opening #Macrovision Warning Screen #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1994-1996) #Barney Home Video Logo (1992 Version) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Let's Go to the Library with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Imagination Island Preview #Barney Live! In New York City Preview Category:Barney Home Video